


do you like me? y/n

by Teaotter



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Sometimes, Eliot's gotta think about the fact that it'sParker. She just doesn't do normal.





	do you like me? y/n

"You have a secret admirer."

Parker grinned at Eliot as she plunked a vase filled with pink roses onto the bar. There was a white envelope stuck in it, with Eliot's name written in careful print letters on it. The envelope was still sealed.

"You're not supposed to snoop in other people's mail," Eliot huffed, opening the card. Sure enough, in that same careful hand, it read: from your secret admirer.

"Why not? We do it all the time." Parker flopped down on the bar stool, watching him expectantly.

"Well, you're not supposed to snoop in _my_ mail." Eliot stared at the vase. He couldn't think off-hand of anyone who'd send him roses, much less pink ones. _Huh._

"Oh." Parker frowned and fidgeted, tracing an abstract pattern on the bar. "Does that mean you already have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. They're just flowers." Eliot looked at the way Parker kept her head down, not meeting his eyes. _Wait. What?_

"What if they're not just flowers?" she asked in a small voice, one foot tucked against the bar rail and looking like she was ready to run.

Eliot thought about that for a minute, and how to go about answering the question she might be asking. "I don't need a secret admirer. If someone likes me, they should just say so."

"Oh." Parker's eyes flicked up to his for just a moment, but she looked a little less likely to flee. "Everyone says to send flowers."

"Well." Eliot took one of the roses out of the vase, eyed it critically, and trimmed off the stem in one quick motion.

Then he slowed down to lean across the bar, telegraphing his movements so he wouldn't spook her. Parker didn't move away, and let him tuck the rose behind her ear.

Parker's smile broke out wide. "Does this mean you like me?"

Eliot had to laugh a little. "Yeah. I guess it does."


End file.
